


Spit Fire

by inamorta



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamorta/pseuds/inamorta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been together for almost two years yet they still go into each fight as if they don't know how it will end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spit Fire

Gerard should be paying attention to what Frank is saying. He really should be. He couldn't though, the blood was rushing in his ears too loudly to hear anything anyway. If that wasn't enough excuse then the way Frank looked right now should be. He looked livid, and it was far too sexy for Gerard to handle. Frank's muscles twisted under his skin with every exaggerated gesture and chest heaving shout. His hair was a complete disaster and his skin was flushed red, sweat forming on his neck. Gerard was still angry, he could almost feel his skin crawl with utter loath but he could never keep himself from noticing Frank's looks.  
Somehow in his revere of staring at Frank's body he had been able to continue hurling insults across the bedroom, stomping around and pushing his hands through his own hair so often strands were coming out and falling in black wisps to the ground. The two ended up nose to nose, breathing hard and glaring. Gerard felt his mouth open to spew more curses but Frank's own was already covering it, lips smashing against lips so hard it could be considered violent. A bomb had gone off. Clothes were urgently pulled off and tossed into dark corners or kicked under the bed, hands grasped, teeth knocked, hair yanked, feet staggered. Rough and heated chaos until they fell onto the mattress and Gerard opened his eyes to see a sweaty and furious Frank above him. If there was a sexier sight in this world Gerard had never seen it.   
The view was fleeting though, Frank was still in a rush. Before Gerard could take the time to try and gain the upper hand his legs were spread and Frank was kneeling between them, not looking at Gerard but with a mischievous smirk playing along his lips. Gerard was so caught up in how fast Frank was able to move he was almost surprised that Frank was already slicked up and pushing into him. Only then he remembered two things. One, Frank hadn't needed to prep him, they had sex mere hours before. Two, that's why they were fighting, they had been too late for reservations, sparking Gerard's irritation.   
But hell, Gerard wasn't too concerned with either of those facts right now because Frank's body was covering his as their hips moved together, his mouth against Gerard's neck and letting out a low growl. Frank's thrusts were harder than he would have otherwise enjoyed but now weren't nearly enough. Nothing was enough and he still felt like he was going into sensory overload. He felt like he would blackout any second from being so overwhelmed yet he just kept getting waves after wave of harsh bliss. Frank was radiating heat and all his fury had seemingly turned into one focus, fucking Gerard until the end of time. That would be an amazing idea if Gerard didn't feel the need to cum right the fuck now. He tried to get Frank to move faster or deeper or touch him, just about anything, but he couldn't speak. His throat was blocked by the obscenities and groans tearing their way out of his lungs. His hands were gripping onto Frank's back tight, and he didn't have the mind control to move them right now. He still just wanted, needed, more. Each push from Frank jolted his body, but it wasn't enough. He had Frank's harsh breath by his ear where he could barely hear muttered insults still coming out and past that the sound of their bodies moving against each other and it was driving him to the edge.   
The blackout was coming closer and it was like Frank could sense it. His steady rhythm was getting sloppy but he grunted and fucked Gerard faster if possible. Everything disappeared, the only think anchoring Gerard to the world was the feel of Frank's body. He had been wrong, he came with an arched back and a breathy moan, only seeing static white. Through the haze and rush of adrenaline he could feel Frank reaching this high with him.  
Eventually his mind cleared enough for him to relax his hold on Frank and stroke his hair lazily. The dead weight of a tired Frankie collapsed on top of it made breathing almost impossible but he still had a blissed out smile on his face. "Frankie" he whispered, his vocal chords felts a bit raw. He only got a small grunt in return. "Frankie, I think I saw God." he whispered. All that got was a tired laugh and some lazy kisses. He wouldn't complain. They could totally argue about whether or not he saw God when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could have been better so I might revisit it one day and tweak a few things.


End file.
